Another Chance
by mrs. derek mcdreamy
Summary: What happens when lorelai tells luke about her night with chris?
1. Sickness

This is sort of my first script. I did one with iloveluke but this is my first one by myself.

Takes place in season 7. sort of what I think should happen.

Its a few days after lorelai slept with Chris. She told Luke and they broke it off. He isn't really mad just disappointed. They are still the best of friends.

Luke's

Lo: oh lukee!

Lu: what do you want?

Lo: why so grumpy? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Lu: imp just tired. I didn't get enough sleep the last few nights.

Lorelai looked guiltily at the counter.

Lo: oh right sorry.

Lu: it's not your fault

Lo: yes it is and im really sorry Luke. Im just glad that we can still be such good friends.

Lu: its okay. Now order before I change my mind

Lo: a burger and fries with a pie.

When Luke came back he looked at lorelai and noticed she was a little pale.

Lu: you feeling all right? You look a little pale.

Lo: yeah im fine I just feel a little naucious.

All of a sudden she jumps up and runs to the bathroom followed by Luke as he help her hair while she puked.

theme song

Lu: Lorelai! Whats wrong

Lo: i dont know. i just felt sick.

Lu: okay well im taking you home right now. your resting.

a thought dawned on lorelai.

Lo:ahh no luke thats okay. i have one errand to run then i promise ill go straight home and rest.

Lu: okay. call me later and ill bring you some soup if you still feel sick.

Lo: okay thanks luke.

lorelai left the diner full of staring eyes, got in her jeep and drove to hartford.

she walked down the eslie where the preganacy tests were.

Lo: okay soo which one do i take. i havent done this in years.

she grabed a box, payed for it and headed toward home. once she reached her house she ran inside as to avoid talking to babette.

lorelai took the test and is now waiting.

Lo: gosh! this is taking forever! how can i sit here knowing that my furture is a stake.

finally the timer went off. lorelai went to picked up the test. her face went white


	2. Pregnant?

Lorelai started pacing the room.

Lo; okay im pregnant! im pregnant. how could this happen! and i dont even know whos it is. Gosh im such a . first things first i need to make an appointment to see when it was concieved. NO! i have to call rory first.

lorelai was freaking out. she burst out crying. when she collected herself she picked up the phone and called rory.

Ro: hey mom whats up

Lo: nothing out of the usual. lukes fighting with taylor, kirk has yet another job, i slept with your father and now im preganat and dont know if its luke or his, and taylor found 5 gum wrappers in the street so we have to have a town meeting on littering.

lorelai said very fast but still understood her.

Ro: wait mom slow down! why did you sleep with dad.

Lo: well because i went to luke and asked him to elope and he didnt say anything so i left and went to Chris's house and slept with him. i told luke and he was really disappointed and hurt which is worse than yelling but he and i are still friends. then today at luke's i ran to the bathroom and threw up and relized i was late on my period. so i took the test and im preganat!

About halfway through lorelai started to cry.

Ro: mom its okay. dont worry. make an appointment with the doctor and figure out who's it is. im going to see you right now and ill go with you to the doctor.

Lo: Rory?

Ro: yeah mom?

Lo: thank you!

Ro: your welcome. now go to bed and ill be right there.

Lorelai did as she was told and was awoken be Rory.

Lo:hey

Ro: hey so did you make the appointment?

Lo: yeah they can take me at 3 today.

Ro: okay well its 2 right now so lets get ready and ill drive.

they are at the doctors waiting. lorelai is scared out of her mind and rory is rubbing her mom's back.

Nurse; Lorelai Gilmore?

Lo: yes thats me.

Nu: doctor greenwood will see you now

Lo: okay thank you

Lorelai looked at rory who nodded and they both got up.

Dr. G: okay ms. gilmore it looks like your about a month along already.

Lo: really your sure

Dr. G:positive

lorelai looking at rory: that means its...


	3. Telling them

lorelai looking at rory: that means its...

Ro: LUKES! Ahh mom im so happy for you!

Lo: thanks hun! Im so relieved. Now I just have to tell luke…..  
Ro: it will be okay mom. He still loves you. That's why he still wanted to be your friend.  
Lo: yeah.. maybe.  
They start home and as they pass luke's rory asks her mom if she want to go in.  
Lo: I don't know rory. What happens if he's mad? Then ill have to do it by myself. AGAIN!  
Ro: he wont get mad. And you have me this time. Ill help!  
Lo:oo okay fine. But don't let the town hear. I don't know how sound proof lukes apartment is.  
Ro: okay I have the perfect distraction… an evil look crosses her face  
As lorelai walks in rory plans her distraction  
She calls dean up and asks for a favor.  
De: sure rory ill be right there.  
meanwhile in the diner.  
Lo: luke.. can we talk  
Lu: sure.  
They head upstairs.  
Lu: okay.. so what did you need to talk to me about.  
Lo: this is really hard for me to say luke. But im preganant.  
Luke, with a sad look on his face: well tell chris congradulations.  
Lo: no luke. Its yours.  
Lu: what!  
Lo: I went to the doctor and im about a month along so it has to be yours.  
Silence  
Lo: luke.. say something anything  
Instead luke walks towards her.  
Lo: what are you doing?  
Lu: will you just stand still?  
They kiss just like they did 2 years ago.  
Lo: im so sorry about what happened with chris. I am dating him right now so.  
Luke but in: I understand. Sorry I kissed you.  
Lo: that not what I was going to say. I was going to say. So let me borrow your phone so I can break up with him!  
A smile crossed lukes face.  
Mean while downstairs.  
Patty: I wonder what they are talking about  
Babette: I don't know! Maybe they are getting back together!  
Rory saw dean and screamed  
Ro: DEAN!  
The diner looked at her as if she was crazy. Dean walked into the diner and rory jumped into his arms.  
Ro: dean! Ive missed you soo much! I LOVE YOU!  
De: I love you too rory  
They start to kiss. And the town starts buzzing. (o and she doesn't date logan. She is single right now.) the kiss get deeper but not too deep.

Ba: Rory whats going on?  
Ro: dean and I are back together and preganat!  
Patty and the whole diner: WHAT!  
Upstairs.  
Lo: hey chris is me  
Ch: o hey lor. What up!  
Lo: not to much but chris im pregnant.  
Ch: that's great. Another kid with you! Man am I lucky!  
Lo: no chris you don't get it.starting to yell its not your baby… its lukes.  
Ch: lukes! But how..  
Lo: im a month along so it cant be yours.  
Ch: so I guess your going back to him.  
Lo: yeah. Im sorry chris. I never meant to hurt you.  
Ch: don't worry about it. Congradulations. And call me when its born  
Lo: thanks and sure thing.  
She hung up and luke hugged her. They started to go down stairs holding hands. When they got downstairs it was buzzing!  
Lo: man rory's distraction must have been great!  
Lu: what?  
Lo: oh I didn't want the diner to here so she set up a distraction  
Ro: hey mom, luke  
Lo: hey kid. What did you do?  
Ro: well I called dean and asked him for a favor he came here and we kissed and told the diner we were back together and pregnant. Which is true for you guys right? You are back together right?  
Lu: yeah we are.  
Ro: yay so tell the diner so they can stop talking about me.  
Lo: okay. yelling over the noise listen up.  
The diner shuts up and turns to her  
Lo: I have some news. Rory and dean are NOT back together or pregnant. I am back together with luke and we are pregnant. She just did that so you would be listening to us upstairs.  
She smiles and everyone exploses again


	4. Ideas

We see luke at the diner. Everything has calmed down and lorelai was back at the inn. Rory didn't have to go back to yale until tomorrow was sitting at the counter.

Ro: hey luke can I ask you something?

Lu: sure rory what is it?

Ro: well I was thinking. Did you ever wish you had proposed to mom and not the other way around?

Lu: well I sorta wished that I had proposed cause I had this really romantic proposal all worked out.

Ro(sounding intrigued): really what was it?

Lu(far off look in his eyes): well I was going to take her to the lake at night where she would see my dad's boat I had finished. Then we would go aboard and we would eat this candlelit dinner I had made. Then I would take her back outside where she would see candles and rose petals on the floor. We would stare into the stars together. Then I would look at her and get down on one knee and ask her to marry me. I would give her this ring.(luke pulls out this beautiful ring from his shirt pocket. It had a platinum band with a nice size diamond with 3 little diamonds on each side.) I always had this ring in my pocket to always remind myself that I love lorelai and hoped that it would give me the courage to give this to her.

Ro: ahh luke. that's so romantic and the ring is beautiful.

Lo: yeah well. I never had the courage and your mom ended up proposing first.

Ro: luke I think that you should do it?

Lu: what?

Ro: I think you should propose to mom the way to just told me.

Lu: you think she would still says yes

Ro: she loves you. That's why she told you about chris. She wanted to be honest.

Lu: okay ill do it. But you'll have to help

Ro: just call me Oprah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Rory decided that they would do it Thursday so that hopefully Lorelai, who was on better terms with her parents, would tell them at dinner the next day. Rory would ask lorelai to go shopping so that luke could set everything up.

We see the girls at the mall shopping.

Ro: hey mom I know that you and luke are finally getting things back to normal but do you still want to marry him/

Lo: I don't know. I mean I like where things are now but.. I don't I guess I really want a family with Luke but I don't think that Luke is ready to get married.

Ro: mom he loves you. He would do anything for you!

Lo: I know that's why I fell I love with him.

Ro: what else made you fall in love with him/

Lo: I don't really know. Its just that when im with him I feel something that I have never felt with anyone else. He makes me smile and he knows what I like. Every time he would just touch my arm or hand or we looked into each others eyes I could tell he was the one. He knows the real me. When April came into the picture that changed though.

Ro: how?

Lo: well ok for example. Remember my tecila night with your dad?

Ro: yeah

Lo: well we told Luke that it was cause we talked all night but he knew I was lying. But when April cam he couldn't tell that I was upset about the wedding being canceled. That's what hurt the most. That he didn't notice things anymore.

Ro: but things are better now right?

Lo: yeah. He's finally noticing things again. It makes me so happy.

Ro: Im glad mom

Rory had a huge smile on her. She now knew that Lorelai would says yes.

Meanwhile Luke was getting everything ready. He had bought the candles, the roses, and had everything he needed for the dinner. Now all he need was to call Lorelai.

We see lorelai digging through her purse trying to find her ringing cell.

Lo: hello?

Lu: hey how's your shopping trip going

Lo: pretty good. We have been very good. We only have 3 bags each.

Lu (chuckles): that's good. What are you doing tonight.

Lo: um I don't know maybe I'll go partying, get drunk, sleep with some guy, and wind up pregnant.

Lu: glad to here is so ill pick you up at 7?

Lo: 7:15

Lu: ok see you then

Lo: okay, and Luke?

Lu: yeah?

Lo: I love you.

Lu: I love you too.


	5. Lorelai will you

We see Luke walking up to Lorelai's house.

_Ding Dong._

Lo: hey you look great.

Lu: thanks so do you.

Lorelai was wearing a light blue v-neck sweater and a black skirt that rested right above her knees. Luke was wearing a leather jacket with a nice shirt and pants.

Lo: so where are we going tonight. (walking to the car)

Lu: I cant tell you it's a surprise.

Lo: what luke! You know I don't like surprises. Please lukey!

Lu: no and don't call me lukey.

Lo: fine!

Lorelai pouted and was staring at luke. Luke senceing her starting turned to look at her and smiled.

Lu: I promise you will find out soon so just sit back and relax.

Luke leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before buckling up.

When they had arrived at the lake luke got out of the car and opened the door for Lorelai. Before Lorelai could ask where they were luke covered her eyes with his hands.

Lo: Luke! What are you doing?

Lu: you'll see. Just let me guide you

Lo: okay but you better not let me fall!

Lu: don't worry. I wont let you fall.

They arrived at the dock where the boat was and luke removed his hands.

Lo: LUKE! You finished your dads boat. It looks amazing

Lu: thanks. Come on lets go.

Lo: on it?

Lu: yeah.. you usually go on a boat.

Lo: but wont it sink if I go on it. Last time I checked it could float yet.

Lu: well it can float now so lets go

Lo( sounding excited): okay!

Once they got on the boat luke took Lorelai inside to the cabin and sat her down at the table he had set up.

Lo: Luke this is so romantic.

Lu: that was the plan.

Luke brought out the food and they started eating. Once they were done luke took Lorelai outside.

Lu: Lorelai?

Lo: yes luke?

Lu: I just want you to know that I love you so much. You mean the world to me. Before you and rory came along I had no one. I was just a grumpy diner owner.

Lo: aww luke that's so sweet I love you too.

Lu: wait im not done. Now I am a diner owner in love with the most beautiful women in the world.

Lo (starting to tear up a little): aw luke.

Luke turns to face Lorelai.

Lu: Lorelai I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to have the pleasure to give you your coffee and make you breakfast. I love you. (gets down on one knee) Lorelai Victioria Gilmore will you marry me?


End file.
